


Insidious Desires

by Nesquik97



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesquik97/pseuds/Nesquik97
Summary: When Senator Binks has some requests from the Chancellor, there is only one way to achieve them....
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Insidious Desires

It was just another day on Coruscant, full of politics, backstabbing and war. Through the tall skyscraper window, a thousand armadas of private shuttles and public transport vehicles made their way across the dusk-drenched sky, weaving past towers and infrastructure like ants make their way through the woods of Naboo. In the office of the chancellor, Sheev Palpatine had slumped back into his wide chair, covered by his sinister robes and intentions, musing on how to spend the evening. Maybe some slave girls rented from the Hutt? Or singing fish orbs at the opera? There were so many choices in front of the white-haired Sith that he was paralyzed.  
  
His deliberation was eventually cut short and the activity that would occupy the rest of the day was decided upon by Fate, or the Force, as a green light on his desk announced the arrival of someone. In preparation, Palpatine sat upright and rearranged his robes in a style more suitable to his regnal grace than the mess of warmth and shadows he had lost himself in beforehand. Just in time, as it were, for seconds after the chancellor had prepared himself, the sliding doors slid open and revealed the cloaked figure of Jar Jar Binks, senator for Naboo, making his way past the series of lights lighting up the hallway to the chancellor.  
  
“Senator Binks,” Palpatine announced unimpressed. However, a certain dark glimmer in his eyes revealed a sinister intention forming in the power hungry schemer’s mind.  
  
“Chancellor,” the gungan replied before stopping in front of the chancellor’s desk. He was quite tall, and Sheev felt a strange mix of attraction, contempt and fear towards the amphibian.  
  
“What brings you to my humble chambers today?” asked the senior man, his voice not betraying anything but pure helpfulness and interest in the concerns of Naboo.  
  
“Mesa has to spake. About the war!” Jar Jar said enthusiastically, bobbing his head up and down, making his earflaps waves in a way that made Palpatine bite his lip, which, luckily, went unnoticed by the gungan.  
  
“The war… Ah yes, what a dour affair,” the chancellor said, standing up and rearranging his robes to hide his lower regions better before continuing, “What exactly is your concern? Are you unhappy with the way the Jedi Council has been handling the fighting? Or maybe our use of the Stormtroopers?”  
  
“Nosa. The gungan units!” Jar Jar said with more fiery indignation than Sheev had thought lay in his thin chest.  
  
“What about them?” asked the secret Sith, raising one inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
“Dessa in danger! Always on the frontlines! Berry dangerous mesa thinks!”  
  
“What would you have me do?” the chancellor asked, circling around the tall, vaguely froglike humanoid like a vulture circling his prey.  
  
Jar Jar seemed dumbfounded that his request was even considered by the highest authority. The increase in the stupid, oblivious look in his black and yellow orbs perched atop his beak made Sheev have to control a certain rush of blood between his legs with a well-placed force choke.  
  
“So?” Palpatine said silkily, putting a wrinkly, veiny hand on the gungan’s shoulder.  
  
The senator stared at the hand for a second before letting out a loud and audible swallow – another thing the gungan did that drove Sheev mad with lust – before managing to stammer out a somewhat comprehensible sentence, “Put themsa by the Naboo system, to protect isa!”  
  
“What an ingenious idea,” Sheev purred, sliding his hand inside Jar Jar’s robes to pet the slick, brownish ‘skin’. “Gungans are indeed not known for their fighting prowess. Rather… other things.”  
“L-like what?”  
  
“Some more… carnal pleasures,” the chancellor whispered against Jar Jar’s earflaps, before giving the left one a little nibble and flipping the gungan around through the Force so they would be facing one another. “If you were to…let’s say, indulge me, I’m sure something could be arranged.”  
  
Finally understanding what was going on, Jar Jar nodded softly, and added an almost inaudible whisper of “Yesa”.


End file.
